


First comes frost then comes winter

by Melody hitachiin (Lolabug7)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, F/M, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, bitchtasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolabug7/pseuds/Melody%20hitachiin
Summary: Being the daughter of a billionaire can have its perks. But being the daughter of a billionaire that's also iron man has got it's problems, those problems usually being kidnappings or assassins. But as the years had gone by you always found your way home. This time, it takes a little longer.Anna (Annie for short) Marie stark, is the beautiful daughter of tony stark. She has a pretty good life but that all goes down hill when Loki arrives.(Old version) check out the new one under the same name





	1. Chapter one: Two Starks in Germany

Anna Marie Stark, the daughter of the famous Tony Stark AKA iron man.   
She was six when she moved in with her father after her mother had died. Of course he was never around either, leaving her only real role model to be Pepper Potts.  
Anna was smart just like her father, always tinkering and begging for attention from her father. But tony rarely spoke to her leaving her to think that he didn't want her around, but this was not true. Tony loved her dearly and would do anything to keep her safe, but it never occurred to him that she would want his praise for her creations. 

By the time you were sixteen tony began to get more and more busy, get more drunk, and much more distant leaving you alone in the beach house for his new tower in new york.  
You could tell something was bothering him ask he finally began working with shield after their many attempts. You had decided that you would join him in the tower hoping he would at least have a meal with you. Packing your bags you left the beach house heading to the air strip.   
After finally finding yourself in the tower you slowly made your way to your room to unpack before you went to see your father. 

You dropped your bags before following the halls to the lab. You walked in only to see tony running around speaking to Jarvis. Before quickly leaving in the suit.   
You ran towards the lab getting into one of the many other suits tony has.  
" come on" you said trying to start it up finally, flying out following tony to where ever he ran off to.

As you had caught up finally landing in Germany only to watch tony with a man dressed like captain America attacking another man that looked like he had a gold and leather kink of some kind.

Finally landing the three men looked at you, all with confused faces. " uh stark?" A familiar voice sounded out from the jet circling above. Silence rang out once more as tony lifted his face plate, looking every bit confused as you had expected. " you looked in trouble when you left and I had just gotten in so I followed you" you finished lifting your face plate. The jet landed and the captain look alike led the gold dude into the jet as tony and you stood, " what the hell were you thinking! You can't be here. I can't believe you right now. Go home now!" He said letting his anger rise but before you could protest Natasha spoke up " tony she could be of some help keeping Loki contained." He sighed " don't speak to him don't look at him and Do Not. I repeat do not let him into your mind. Ever" tony finished almost pushing you into the seat across from the man they had called Loki. 

As they flew your father and the captain America look alike which you now realize is the real Steve Rogers. Stood at the front of the plane talking. While you sat in the back silent, staring at the floor waiting for this all to be over. Since you sat down Loki had been looking at you constantly, never looking away and you could have sworn you heard his voice, but he wasn't talking.   
Suddenly thunder cracked causing you to look around   
" where is this coming from" you heard nat say from the front as Loki finally broke his stare down looking out the windows on the roof of the plane, as if he was looking for something. He almost looked scared. Suddenly the voice of Steve snapped you out of your thoughts " what's the matter. Scared of a little lightning?"  
" I'm not overly fond of what follows" he replied looking back towards the roof. And within moments a large thump from the top of the plane caused everyone to jump looking up. Tony and the captain both put on their helmets before opening the hanger door. just as he began walking towards it a man dressed just as ridiculous as Loki dropped down causing a look of fear and maybe sorrow to cross Loki's face. The man hit my dad with some hammer making him go flying back as he ripped Loki out of his seat. grabbing him by the neck and jumping out, flying down through the storm. Both tony and Steve rushed to follow after the two as you sat in a state of shock. After both tony and cap went of to look for what nat had called the crazy looking men asgardians, nat finally finding a spot to land. "Stay here and d-" before she could finish she turned to see you had already taken off. Not far off you saw Loki standing on a small cliff alone. You slowly crawled up only to be quickly grabbed by the neck and ripped towards his face. " you have great power. You could be of use to me. Let alone you seem to mean something to the man of iron yes?" You scoffed choking on his tightening grip. " I have no power. I am useless. And tony couldnt care less about me, he just acts like he does." Loki raised a brow smirking " a lover?" You choked and sputtered for a second " god no. I'm his k-"  
"ANNIE!" You heard tony yell as he landed a few steps from where you and Loki were standing. " let. Her. Go" tony said slow in a deep menacing voice.   
Loki smirked leaning in towards you, his lips grazing your ear slightly " seems daddy truly does have a heart" he said before backing away and let go of his grasp on your neck. Slowly he raised his hands again as tony lead him back to the ship shooting you a glare making you slowly follow behind. 

You had been sleeping for most of the ride to where ever you were going, not even noticing when you had landed. They left you, escorting Loki and sort of forgetting about you and left you to sleep there for a few hours. You felt a hand on your shoulder as it began shaking you awake. You opened your eyes and saw nat, she smiled slightly " come on were here time to get comfy your probably going to be here a few days. Maybe even a week" she said as you stood stretching as you followed her out. "So who is that Loki guy?" You asked taking a shot in the dark knowing you probably wouldn't get anything. " Loki is a god, And very dangerous. He likes to play with people's minds, and not just with words he can use very powerful magic. So stay away from him he's killed eighty people in the last three days, and he does it because it's fun. So just go to your room and don't wander around, Loki's not the only dangerous thing on here." You nodded following her to the small room she gave me, telling me where the cafeteria and my dads room were before finally leaving.   
You sat on the small bed thinking about Loki. He fights well so why would he give up so easily, Suddenly it came to you. You heard an explosion and before you could even thing you were back in the suit and running. You didn't know where you were going you just knew you needed to find tony and tell them Loki's plan. You felt another explosion and followed it. You had ended up outside watching men and what looked Like Loki gather into a jet. You quickly flew towards them trying the stop their flight but Loki hit you with the sceptre causing your suit to stop working. You fell trying to get out of the heavy metal when you heard him " grab her". You wiggled harder trying to get out but three men grabbed you and dragged you into the jet as it took off. You somewhat kicked and screamed as you laid on the floor trapped in your own armour. 

After what felt like hours you felt the jet land. You were again dragged out of the plane and brought into what looked like stark tower. They dropped you on a couch before forcefully removing the face plate to your suit. " fuck you. Fuck you.fuck you. And Fuck you!" You said sadly lifting your arm slightly pointing to Loki who stood towering over you smiling " that can be arranged" he said leaning down licking your cheek, As he slowly pulled away you spit in his face. You could practically see the fire burning in his eyes. " take her and remove the armour, restrain her and leave her in Starks bedroom" he said as he wiped his face.   
You began screaming and flailing as much as you could but the men just carried on. They slowly began removing the armour limb by limb tying each to something before moving to the next. Finally finishing they left without a word or so much as a glance. You struggled against the rope they used to tie your hands together along with your feet. You heard footsteps approaching the door so you stopped, looking for who would enter the room. The door opened and closed so fast you didn't have time to even think about the way Loki stood in front of you. " you wished to be taken by a god. You shall have it" he said slowly stripping away his armour.   
You had tears streaming down your face as you watched the man shed his clothing.   
After only in his underwear he slowly made his way over to you. He smiled flicking his wrist slightly before he let his eyes wander over you. You were naked now, he some how used magic to remove all your clothes. Your tears still streaming down your face he began to slowly touch you. you screamed out in hopes somebody would come in but Loki only laughed " that will get you nothing" he said as the ropes slowly came undone. You fought quickly but Loki's strength was far more superior to yours as he pinned your arms above you and straddled your hips.  
You could feel his rock hard member rubbing against you while he slowly moved,   
His hands trailing your body. It was soft and your body was betraying you. His hands made his way to your woman hood only for him to chuckle again. " your body betrays you" he whispered as he slipped his finger inside. You had almost moaned but you bit your tongue, This was not sex this was rape and you refused to let him see the pleasure he was having on you.   
As you continued thinking of ways to escape he pushed in another finger causing you to snap out of your thoughts as he curled his fingers your hips began to buck up. You sobbed as he leaned over you using his mouth to play with your nipples, since both his hands were full. You gasped and wiggled more trying to distract your body from the feeling, Loki removed his fingers liking them clean. With your hands still pinned above you Loki took off his trousers finally letting his erection free.  
You looked at his large member trying to figure out how that would even fit, but as he began to position himself you just managed to speak " please. No" and with that he plunged deep within you leaving you no time to adjust. You screamed in pain as he ripped you apart with his powerful thrusts. He had a fast steady pace he continued for over five minutes but he began to slow down then speed up his breath becoming erratic. " oh god no please not inside" you whispered in between your screaming sobs. " why would I do that my dear. Your in your prime child barring years and with your strength you might actually survive the birth" he said finishing within you. You cried feeling his seed shoot up inside you. Even as he pulled out you still felt the warm liquid dripping from your walls, probably mixing with blood as it oozed out of you. He stood slowly still breathing heavy flicking his wrist both of you once again had cloths. He picked you up roughly dragging you you into the lounge dropping you down on the couch letting you curl up as you laid silent and not moving. His clothes transformed into his armour as he made his way out side he stopped at the door looking towards you " if you try and escape I'll lock you away and throw away the key but first I'll take you once more as your father watches" he snapped passing through the door, standing out waiting for something. 

(Tonys pov) 

He finally made it to the tower landing slowly making his way inside, as Loki did the same. He looked around snapping his head towards the couch seeing his daughter laying there shaking, covered in bruises. As he got closer Loki stepped in between the both of you so he held his fear and acted as if he saw nothing.   
" please tell me your going to appeal to my humanity" Loki said almost laughing  
" no actually I'm going to threaten you". Loki chucked " you should have left your armour on for that"   
" well iv seen a bit of mileage and you, you have the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" He said making his way to the bar as Loki laughed again " stalling me won't change anything"   
" no no. I'm threatening. No drink you sure? I'm having one" tony said watching Loki turn to face the glass. " the chitauri are coming and nothing with change that. What have I to fear" he said facing tony once more. " the avengers that's what we call our selfs. Earths mightiest heroes type of thing-"

(Your pov) 

Loki and tony were talking but you didn't listen, you laid shaking with fear, hoping your father would win this. But as they continued Loki began throwing tony out the window. The sound of shattering glass made the tears that had built up softly fall down your face. You blacked out, your body couldn't handle the stress anymore so you let the darkness consume you. 

When you woke up you were somewhere else. It was dark and smelled of blood. You sat up from the bed you were placed in. The room was small no windows, and only one door. You stood running towards the door turning the handle, screaming when it didn't turn. Slowly sliding down the wall you broke down crying.   
The room had a small toilet, sink and bathtub on the left side, to the right was the bed. 

Loki had left you to die, in the nicest way he probably could have.  
As you continued getting deeply lost in thought the door began to hiss and soon open causing you to snap back into reality. A man dressed in all black stepped in with a tray of food. Handing it to you before leaving, latching the door behind him. Something about him was familiar, maybe it was his hair colour or the unnatural blue that his eyes seemed to radiate. Your thoughts didn't last long as you turned your attention to the tray he left behind. It had a bowl of soup and an empty glass you assumed you were to fill using the sink. You finished the bowl with speed pouting almost at the fact that there was no more.   
You sighed in contempt knowing you wouldn't get more till dinner, or maybe breakfast. You laid on the bed, letting sleep claim you in the hopes you would wake up back in your room with the comforting promise that it was all a dream. 

Of course that promise never came. What seemed like months went by since you woke up in this room. You had soon realized that Loki's attempt at getting you pregnant succeeded. You grew in size rather quickly, and the young man who brought your food could hardly keep up. You woke to a stabbing pain in your belly causing you to jolt awake In fear that somebody was attacking you. You scanned the room but stopped only to yelp in pain as what you assumed to be contractions. They went on for hours each one getting closer and closer till finally your water broke. You panicked at first screaming for help but nobody came. You spread you legs out using the corners of the bed as sturupes, moving so the baby had room to come out.   
You screamed pushing as hard as you could, taking a small break In between every few pushes trying to regain energy. After hours of pain and pressure, the pressure disappeared and the pain began to dial down. Moments later the baby began to cry, you laughed as you sat up to grab the baby. Blood covered the sheets along with the smell of what could only be described as birth. You wrapped the baby in a towel snuggling in for warm as you passed out. Waking to the sound of crying you sat up still holding the baby trying to sooth it. Noticing the stack of baby supply's that had been left in the middle of the room you sighed. You cleaned the baby, finally taking notice to her gender. You hadn't picked a name yet and had decided to wait a couple days see what name fits her best. You put her into one of the jumpers that laid among the pile of baby stuff causing her to giggle and kick her feet slightly.   
You had wished for so long that you wouldn't have this baby in the fear that it would turn out like Loki. But looking at her now, you couldn't be happier.  
As the days went on you finally decided to name her Mavis.

( Tonys pov)   
3 years later   
As time carried on tony began to lose hope about ever finding you.   
The rest of the group had moved out of the tower over time leaving tony alone.   
After cap and nat had taken down shield and hydra things became quiet, leaving tony to himself to find you himself without shields resources.   
Occasionally he would find a small hydra base, going either alone or with the team to take it down. Sometimes he would get calls from the others about places they've taken down but today was different. 

( your pov)   
48 hours earlier 

You woke up to the faint sounds of metal against metal, assuming it was Mavis playing with her toys you slowly dozed off. But before you could fully fall asleep the small sounds became loud crashing and yelling from outside. You shot up out of bed grabbing Mavis from her play pin and laying down in the bathtub shielding yourself from any bullets and hopefully intruders. 

There was a loud banging coming from the door before it finally gave way and landed on the floor. There was silence, then the faint sound of foot steps. Before you could turn to look at the person who had knocked down the door they began to speak. " Steve iv got someone-" your head shoot up turning to look at him causing him to stop speaking " Steve rogers?". The man was tall dressed in all black with long brown hair, stubble on his face and his eyes were a deep blue. But what stood out was his big shining metal arm. As you drifted through your thoughts the man stood there for a moment before extending his right hand towards you, offering to help you up. Just as your were about to grab his hand Steve came in the room startling you " Anna? Oh god is that really you?" His voice cracked.   
You choked down your need to sob and sat up fully shifting so Mavis was still hidden behind you. " is that really you?" You said softly still shocked  
Steve nodded " we thought Loki killed yo-" the other man cut off Steve as he quickly pulled you up so you were standing " I'm sorry for what ever this is but we've got to go" he said beginning you pull you out of the room but you pulled away grabbing Mavis and following the man as Steve stood in shock, taking a minute before he started to follow behind.   
After finally making it to the jet, the man went and began to start the jet as he prepared to take off. You sat on one of the seats holding Mavis on your lap, as Steve just stared at her. " she's Loki's?" You nodded " her name is Mavis".   
After another long pause of silence you decided to ask about who the man with the metal arm was and where the rest of the avengers are. " where's the rest of the team? And who's that guy" Steve smiled slightly " his name is Bucky, he's a friend of mine. And for the avengers well, it turns out I didn't really take down hydra all those years ago. They grew within shield so I took down both shield and hydra leaving nothing for the avengers really so we kinda went our own ways" you stayed silent for a moment " what happened to Loki?" Steve looked at Mavis before looking back to you " we caught him and he went back to Asgard. And how Thor puts it he died not long ago" you let out a deep breath lying down on the seats pulling mavis into your chest " did my dad ever look for me?" You asked looking up towards Steve to see a look of shock and sadness " he's still looking. I'll call him when we land so you get some time to sleep" you nodded smiling slightly closing your eyes easing yourself to sleep.

When you woke up you were in a bed but more importantly, where was Mavis.   
You sat up looking around panic spreading through you like a wild fire. You stood moving around the room before you went through the door only to see Steve trying to feed her oatmeal. " come on, your just as stubborn as your father" he said as she giggled along with Bucky who was sitting watching the whole thing from across the kitchen. " mommy look star man gave me new clothes" you smiled nodding as you moved closer. She was wearing one of Steve's tee shirts that he pinned to make a onesie. " so you can talk!" He said beginning to eat the oatmeal himself. " yes quite well, but only when she wants to. She's a lot like Loki. Very quiet, very smart and very tricky. Right miss mischief?" You said looking towards her for the last few words causing her to grin. 

There was a loud banging from another room causing you to jump slightly. Steve stood motioning you to follow him. The banning got louder as you came up to the front door, Steve unlocked the door and it almost flew open. Before you could even see who it was you were tackled to the floor, " oh god it's really you. I looked everywhere Annie I'm sorry oh god I'm so sorry" tony said tears falling down his face. You must have been shaking because Steve had ripped tony from you helping you stand up to gather yourself. " hi dad" you said tears rolling down your face " I missed you so much"   
He laughed moving to hug you again but you stepped back " I-I'm sorry. But I don't like people touching me. It reminds me of him and what he did" tony frowned.  
" Steve she's got my hair help!" Bucky's voice cracked through the silence causing everyone to look towards the kitchen " were there more captives?" Tony arched a brow. You shook your head, " theirs someone you should meet" you finished, leading him into the kitchen. You both stopped watching as Bucky and Steve tried to get the young girl to let go of his hair but just as she did Bucky began to float slightly. " no magic in the house, only when it's practice time!" You said looking back to your father. " she- she's l-loki's. oh god h-he he oh god. You have a kid" you nodded trying to soothe his shock " oh god. I'm a grandfather!" The young girl looked to tony then back to her mother " grandpa?" She asked confused


	2. Winters never been so warm

You had been surprised how well tony took the whole ' grandparent' thing.  
You had sat with him talking for awhile about what had happened, and about your daughter. He had flown everyone back to the tower stating that the whole team should return and restart the avengers. Of course you could see that tony and Bucky were not friends but the rest of them seemed to act as if nothing was wrong. The flight there seemed to go as well as expected, silence and long glares to one another filled the air.

After finally getting to the tower and getting your room set up along with putting Mavis to bed, the party began. It was the usual gang, nat, Clint, Bruce, tony, Steve and now the new addition Bucky. Everyone seemed wary of him at first which you found strange, he was just as sweet and more handsome then Steve. He was quite and distant sitting in the corner watching as everyone else laughs as if he's not there.  
You left your conversation with nat and Clint moving to sit by Bucky. " why are you alone?" His breathing stopped for a second before he let out a sigh " I don't belong here" he breathed out moving to take a sip of his beer. " well I'd be happy to keep you company" he smiled at you " that kid of yours is really something" he said causing you to laugh slightly before it became a frown " that's what happens when you give birth to the child of God." Another moment of silence between the two of you before you spoke up once again. "So how long you and Steve known each other. I've known him since he came out of the ice. What about you?" He chuckled making you tilt your head slightly in confusion. " I've known Stevie since he was twelve" you gasped startling him " but? What? I'm confused. How did you?" You said causing his grin to fade " let's just say hydra and I have a long past. I don't want to scare you away just yet so I'll spare the details" he waved off making you frown. " well how about you and I catch some dinner and we can tell each other about our pasts" he looked up at you about to say no when you spoke before him " I may not have had a long life like yours and I can't say how bad its been but I've been through hell just like you and practicality everyone else in this room. You don't have to be alone anymore. I won't push you away no matter what you've done and I'll promise you that" he was in shock. He was looking at you with a face of astonishment and disbelief making you frown " look with her powers Mavis can determine who is good or bad just by looking at them. Even at such a young age and anyone she deems to be a threat she won't talk. Once she even attacked one of the guards because he was trying to hurt me by throwing him across the room within a blink of the eye. But she really likes you. Happy and talkative.  
So I may not know who you are fully or what you've done but she does and I trust her"  
This made him smile widely causing you to do the same " I never met Loki but she's really powerful for a three year old." You smiled " just think. Most parents deal with teens dating, but I'll be here making sure she's keeping her magic safe and not trying to take over the world" 

Months later not much had changed except for your relationship with Bucky which had only grew. You both started spending a lot of time together whether it was going out or just watching a movie after you had put Mavis down. When things started to get serious you had both decided it was best if it was kept hidden. 

You and Bucky had agreed that you both should take it slow since there was a quite an age difference, of course him being a gentleman had no intentions of going farther than kissing any time soon.  
You both stayed this way for three days before Natasha and Clint began to catch on.  
" what the fuck!" She called from the hall catching you both in a heated make out session. You broke apart looking at nat with pleading eyes. " you realize when tony finds out he'll flip shit right?" Causing you to look down in guilt, " что за хрень Барнс ты понимаешь, что на 70 лет старше ее права, ей всего лишь 18! ...о чем ты думал, ты ее трахаешь?" ( what the fuck Barnes you realize your like 70 years older then her she's barley 18! ...Are you fucking her?) Buckys eyes widened shaking his head swiftly " нет" ( no) he replied " Fuck" She sighed. " I'll keep this for now but if you don't tell tony in the next couple weeks I'll tell him. Oh and Bucky, same goes for Steve" she said leaving the room. As soon as you heard the elevator doors close you let out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding only to start hyperventilating. Bucky moved his right arm to your head and his left to your lower back pulling you into a hug speaking softly " hay it's alright. We'll be ok. It'll all be ok." After finally calming down you slowly stood moving to the elevator " I'll be in the sky lounge" you finished as the elevator doors closed, shifting down you stood silently almost frozen waiting till they opened again. You left the elevator making your way to the bar ignoring the group of people who had stopped talking as they watched you. You moved behind the bar looking through the bottles grabbing a full bottle of tequila and moving back to the elevator not noticing the dropped jaw of Steve and tony along with a surprised Clint and a unimpressed Natasha. Standing up on the roof with the bottle you moved to the edge popping the cap and taking a swig. Half an had hour passed before Bucky had finally found you.  
You were slumped over leaning against the wall passed out with the almost empty bottle clutched tightly in your hand. He sighed picking you up and began to carry you back,  
You groaned opening your eyes slightly as Bucky walked you through the halls.  
Once he opened your door you were fully awake. He moved next to your bed slowly lying you down, as he kissed your forehead. As he turned away you grabbed his arm swiftly making him turn to look at you. Using his arm as leverage you pulled yourself up moving your face to his kissing him lightly, turning into another heated makeout session.  
He was straddling your hips with his one hand on your face the other your waist.  
Using the moment you broke apart to breathe you whispered " please."  
He looked up at you with wide eyes " Annie. Your drunk I can't do that to you" he said trying to pull away but you kept him close " I'm ready, please Bucky I need you inside me" you whined tugging at his belt. " are you sure?" He asked trying to keep his gentleman status.  
You nodded finally getting his belt undone.  
He kissed you quickly, moving down to your neck as he let his hands roam under your shirt.  
You pushed him off sitting up taking off your shirt then moving to your bra. While you did that he took off his shirt and began to suck on your nipple massaging the other one with his hand.  
His left hand free he moved it down towards your pants tugging them down leaving your underwear for now. 

You moaned from his mouth on your breasts as you used your hand to massage his hardening member through his jeans.  
Finally getting annoyed from his pants, you un buttoned then pulling them down as far as you could. He chuckled sending vibrations through you, moving away to take off his pants.  
He moved back starting back on your nipples as he slid his hand down in your underwear sending shivers down your spine. He slipped a finger inside you making you moan loudly, using his fingers stretching you out slowly. He kept going sliding in a second finger after a few minutes curling them making your hips buck up.  
Pulling his fingers out, he slid your underwear down doing the same to his own. He moved his head up looking at you as he lined himself up. " are you sure?" He asked looking at you.  
You nodded smiling trying to kiss him again but he moved away " if you want to stop. Just say. No matter if it's at the beginning or near the end, just tell me ok?" He pressed and you nodded once more moving your hips towards him in need. He laughed once more slowly pushing the tip in. He paused letting you get used to it before he began pushing more slowly.  
Finally reaching the hilt he slowly began pumping in and out. You gasped moaning loudly " faster buck" he doubling his speed. He buried his face in your neck sucking on your pulse. He sped up a little more causing you to dig your nails into his back, " please. Harder" you gasped as he instantly complied pounding into you. Your abdomen constricted almost painfully and your sight became blurry and unfocused before it turned white. You screamed his name, clinging him to like a life line as you came down from you high.  
Buckys thrusts had become erratic and uneven, his breathing becoming laboured and ragged. He groaned loudly thrusting his seed within you, thrusting a couple more times milking himself before he pulled out and dropped down next to you breathing heavily. A few minutes passed before he sprang up " shit!" He said startling you. " shit shit shit!" He said looking at you with wide eyes you gave him a confused look " I came inside" your eyes widened " what do we do!?" You said now just as panicked as him. He jumped out of the bed grabbing you and throwing you over his shoulder and running into the bathroom. Putting you down he turned on the shower changing the shower head to the jet. He looked at you " use it" he said plainly " is that going to work?" You questioned but he just shrugged in reply. " I don't know" he said leaving you to clean yourself off.  
He left you in the shower getting some clothes on and pacing back and forth in the room waiting. You came out a few minutes later stopping in the door way. " we won't know for a few weeks. Pregnancy tests need time before they work" you stuttered out Bucky sat on the corner of the bed " your dads really going to kill me if I get you knocked up before we even tell him" he fell back on the bed. " lets go to bed. We can figure it out in the morning" he said gesturing for you to come to him. You complied moving to cuddle him on the bed, " fuck" he looked at you " what?" He asked. You pointed to the light and He laughed. " Jarvis will you turn off the light. And can you check on Mavis?" The light flicked off and it took a second before the AI replied " she is sleeping soundly mrs. Stark" you nodded thanking Jarvis, nuzzling into Bucky closing your eyes slowly letting sleep claim you. 

You were startled awake by the sound of yelling not far from you. Opening your eyes you slowly moved sitting upwards looking around for the source of yelling. " I DON'T CARE"  
You jumped at the voice, it was Bucky but you couldn't tell who he was talking to.  
You stood collecting your clothes from the floor putting them on to try and stop the fight that was climbing in volume outside your room.  
Just as you turned the nob the voices stopped. Opening the door you saw Bucky and Steve standing both with A scowl on their face. " I can't even believe you Buck" Steve snapped causing You both to jerk " leave him alone Steve" you snapped back leaving Bucky with a surprised expression. " do you realize that your fath-" you sighed " that my father will flip shit yeah I've been told" you cut him off " because I'm pretty sure your not my dad Steve. So instead of trying to protect my 'honour' why don't you either congratulate me n buck, or keep your fucking mouth shut and leave the fathering to my actual father " you finished breathing heavy for a second.  
Steve and Bucky were both silent with their mouths open slightly in shock. 

" I'll leave you both. But bucky you realized you basically raped her right? You just committed statutory rape. Get that through your head because that's all Tony's going to see."

After a few weeks Steve softened up about your relationship along with nat and Clint.  
You had let Bruce in on the secret because you needed him to run tests making sure you weren't pregnant, luckily you weren't. At least you wouldn't have to fight anyone about that and after telling Bucky the good news you decided that you would tell tony tomorrow.  
You had spent the day with Bucky and Mavis watching movies or playing games trying to spend as much time with him as you could.  
As the time finally came. You kissed Bucky holding it till you both broke away for air, you smiled " don't get killed" you said leaving to go face tony. You both had decided that it was best if you told tony while he wasn't there with you, making Tony's reaction less likely to cause a fight. 

You walked to the lab knowing he would be there, and he was. You walked through the door stopping just a few steps after in silence waiting for him to notice you. It took a minute but he finally turned to grab something but only to be shocked by your presence. " you scared me Annie, what did you need?" He smiled causing you to smile back " after what Loki did... I never thought I'd have a real life again let alone a real relationship. But I did, I got my life back, I got my family back and I found someone who I love and who loves me and Mavis" you stated taking a moment to gather your fathers emotions. " that's great, I'm happy you found someone. How longs it been going on? Is it someone I know?" You sighed " yes. Now dad please consider everything that he did for me before I tell you who" his face changed from happy to somewhat suspicious and angry. " who is it?" You thought for a second " how would you feel if I was dating cap?"  
" what! Your dating Steve! He's way older then you!" He raised his voice,  
" but for 70 of those years he was in ice. So he didn't age, he was frozen. So technically he's 26 and that's only a 7 year gap" you said " seven years is still a lot Anna" he said harshly  
" but he's a good guy. So I support you both" he said softly as he was defeated in the argument. " I'm not dating Steve I just used him as an example" tony looked up confused  
" dad I'm- im in love with James" within a blink of an eye you were met with a stinging cheek and loud cracking sound. He had slapped you across the face.  
You were both in shock, no matter what you did as a kid tony never, ever lifted a hand to you, let alone anyone else. His shock dissipated fast becoming pure fury, " Anna Marie Stark.  
I will not allow you to see him" he said calmly. " dad we love each other he takes good care of me and Mavis he-" you sputtered out trying to change his mind but he didn't give you the chance " HE KILLED MY PARENTS. HE KILLED YOUR GRANDPARENTS WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND. HES A MONSTER." as you opened your mouth to speak more he pushed past you and began to storm out of the room but you quickly grabbed his arm holding him back " please no, please don't, I love him, please dad let him be" you sobbed trying to hold him back but he broke out of your hold and went straight to the elevator. " no! Leave him alone. Don't hurt him!" You yelled banging against the elevator doors. 

(Tony's pov)

He had left the elevator, now on your floor almost running down the hall in a cloud of rage looking for Bucky. Walking into the living area seeing Bucky passing Mavis blocks with his right hand as his left was at his side. Bucky hearing the sound looked seeing tony quickly standing picking up Mavis and telling her to go find her mother or Steve before putting her down and pushing her towards the door and out of the way of tony. 

Tony moved punching Bucky in the face waiting to defend himself form a blow from the winter soldier but none came. Bucky was on his Kees in front of him not moving to attack, not defending himself, he just sat there taking the hits. " you have the audacity to date my daughter let alone be near her!" Tony screeched landing another hit to Bucky this time in the chest with his knee. 

He was so caught up he didn't even hear the little girl crying from behind him begging him to stop, crying " please don't hurt my daddy."  
Startling tony, Bucky stood pushing tony aside and moving to grab Mavis. Tony stood there in shock for a second before he went right back to anger " don't you dare touch her, you have no right" he snapped causing Bucky to look up at tony " I love your daughter, and I love her daughter as my own, I would never hurt them. And if it weren't for Anna helping me I wouldn't be near them in fear that I'd hurt them or worse, but Iv kept control and I keep it for them, I keep it to keep them safe. And if i ever harm Anna or Mavis then I'll let you kill me. I won't put up a fight I'll just let you do it" Bucky finished as you finally rushed into the room grabbing Mavis from Bucky and leaning into his side.  
Tony stood there speechless, in aw as the man once only capable of death and hatred. Stood protecting his love and her child.  
As the silent stand off continued Mavis grew fussy and wanted to play with Bucky once again. " daddy I want to play blocks again" everyone's heads snapped to her in shock.  
" give me a minute Mav you go play I'll join you in a second" he said as you put her down and watched her run back to her toy block replica of the tower.  
Tony sighed signalling his defeat. " you" he pointed to Bucky " if you get my daughter pregnant you can bet your ass I'll beat you into oblivion" he snapped slowly turning to leave but you moved hugging him tightly. " thank you dad" you said as you moved away he smiled moving his hand to your slightly red cheek " I'm sorry" he said hugging you once more before walking back towards the elevator. 

 

(Your pov)  
Three years later 

Through the years you and Bucky faced some challenges but passed them with flying colours. He had proposed late last year and you had your wedding in a matter of days. He also legally adopted Mavis as her father so you could keep her true father a secret.  
She was six and she was marvellous. Her powers hadn't grown much but she could control them a lot more everyday. 

Everything was rushed and stressful but when the day actually came, you were too overwhelmed to care. Your dress was long and white with off the shoulder short sleeves. It had lace over the bust of the dress and down to your hips cutting off into a plain white. The back was thin see through fabric covered with the same lace as the front giving it a backless look It was stunning. Mavis wore a little white dress with light coloured flowers on the bottom brining out her hair and eyes. You had picked a short creamy beige colour for Nats bridesmaid dress along with a black tux and the same creamy beige coloured tie for Clint. And Bucky wore a standard black and white tux, matching Steve's since he was his best man. Tony and Bruce spent some time creating a skin like cover for Buckys arm making his hand look and feel real. Of course he only kept it for a few of the photos then had some without it, saying that when looking at the photos he didn't want to be reminded of Hydra.  
The ceremony could go as well as hoped for with all of the avengers in one room with a few other select people. And in the end the night went well.

 

You both got out of the car parked in front of the tower unpacking your bags from your honeymoon. You had gone to Italy for two weeks leaving Mavis with Natasha and Bruce ( by their request.) finally stepping out of the elevator you were immediately hit by Mavis grabbing and hugging you legs. You laughed dropping your bags picking her up cuddling her for a moment before Bucky joined. " I missed you" she mumbled still clinging to you, " we missed you too Mav" Bucky managed to say before you. You only smiled before putting her down and running to the bathroom just reaching the toilet in time for you to throw up.  
" you ok?" Nat asked as she moved to hold your hair back. You nodded " this has been happening for the past two days" you explained, not seeing her raise her eyebrow and smirk slightly. " you should talk to Bruce, he'll do a pregnancy test for free" you looked up at her with a mix of shock and horror on your face for a moment before you went back to the toilet bowl.  
Finally after five minutes you went back outside greeted everyone and then went to Bruce. And sure enough in a matter of hours he brought back the results. Positive. You almost jumped out of your skin in a mixture of fear and happiness, Bucky giving the same speechless look. " so. Boy or girl?" You broke the silence causing him to jump slightly before smiling " a boy I hope I'm already out numbered by you and Mav. " you laughed toppling on top of him in a hug/ straddle. " now the fun part is telling tony" Bucky paled chuckling nervously  
" this will be fun" he said rolling on top of your and leaning into kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I'm sorry the ending was a little rushed. I'll come back later and edit it when I have time. 
> 
> I hoped you liked it and don't forget to leave me a kudos and comment your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> Again if you liked this then try my other fic, mine. It's pretty rad ( and pretty bad.)  
> I also have a finished one shot called frozen hearts and broken minds, check that out if you like Bucky/ reader and Steve as readers dad! 
> 
> Once again thanks for reading, hoped you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've been working on for a few weeks since I've had some hard core writers block on my other fic, mine. This will have one or two more chapter depending on how long the next one will be. I will it out before the end of January or the beginning of February since I've already got a bit down. 
> 
> If you like this you might like my other fic I previously mentioned called Mine, Give it a look if you like. It's just as bad as this work, probably worse ( sorry I don't have a beta reader rn)
> 
> As always leave me some comments one what you think so far. I'll take as much constructive criticism as I can, in hopes to improve my writing. Leave a like or kudos, what ever you wanna call it.


End file.
